


Sea He Despise

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Series: It's Ocean and Them [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blake Probably Will Get Aquaphobia, Gen, HAROLD TASSITER OK, Harold Tassiter Trying To Be Supportive, M/M, Slice of Life, Tassiter Being Annoying, Tassiter Blaming Aquator For It's Very Existence, Trains, i dunno, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: During business trip on Aquator Jeff lost his attitude somewhere deep in his primordial fear of tides 20 meters high. Probably will get a translation. Мне лень по-русски название с описанием написать, eh
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Series: It's Ocean and Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Sea He Despise

Когда маглев-экспресс пересёк северную границу мейнленда, быстро стемнело; по стеклу поползли ручейки тающего снега. Иногда поезд окатывали крупные волны, креня внешнюю оболочку поезда то в одну сторону, то в другую, а на следах воды оседали крупные, с ладонь, снежные хлопья; предвестники шторма.

Экспресс нёсся на север. Оставался позади пышущий жизнью акваторский Мейнленд, а вдоль маглева тянулось безжизненное сгорбленное море, огромный океан, оставивший для людей несколько крупных архипелагов; холодный океан, хотя в брошюре написано, что восточные течения — тёплые; своенравный океан вот-вот сойдётся с почернелыми облаками в неуёмном танце; о чём только не задумаешься, когда обшивка полностью оборачивается вокруг купе и кренится туда-сюда, подталкиваемая волнами.

Магниты не бывают настолько мощными. Поезд унесёт океан; _как безумцев-моряков, выходящих в море в разгар шторма, алкающих господнего благословения; если Гарольд так говорит, значит, это правда._

Мистер Блейк отвлёкся от планшета; разряд молнии отразился в его распахнутых от неожиданности глазах.

Экспресс покинул Мейнленд вечером. Около часа ночи поезд привезёт их в… на вокзал. Название города и архипелага мистер Блейк встревожившись силился выучить; по времени Эдена-5 часы показывали около трёх часов дня, нужно приготовить мелатонин…

Но мелатонин для них, официальных лиц Гипериона, выдадут по прибытии в… Нет, выдасть должны пропуска. Но пропуска во внутреннем кармане пиджака. А там какие-то другие документы, вместе с небольшой таблеточкой — мелаксеном! Что же должны приготовить… Ужин?.. Нет, ужин скоро подадут. Но мистер Тесситер настоял на том, чтобы поужинать, то есть пообедать, перед поездкой…

Мистеру Блейку начинало казаться, что блистательный ~~по меркам компании~~ ум, наблюдательность и любопытство стали подводить его; заискрили, вспыхнули, залитые непривычным диким страхом. На Эдене-5 не пускают к резервуарам. На Эдене-5 не утонуть в реке и не захлебнуться в стакане с водой. Не наглотаться воды в душе. От всего спасёт страховка. На Эдене-5…

Перо дрожало в пальцах, галочки в списке дел превратились в уродливые макаронины, под парой свитеров стало невыносимо, нестерпимо холодно; океан хотел его утопить. _Они — безумцы в море, господь их не пожалеет. Кто такой этот «Бог», Гарольд? Океан?.. Но это так глупо, сэр. Океаны — это вода, а вода не может быть живой. Нет, сэр, к моему сожалению, вас и всей компании, Джон всё-таки живое существо, медузы и амёбы вода только на 90%. И всё-таки, чего именно хотят моряки?_

Мистер Тесситер невозмутимо сидел напротив и, кажется, дремал. Блейк бы хотел укутаться в его дорожное пальто.

Поезд снова окатило волной, и Блейка захлестнул ужас: в слабом свете купе за окном ему привиделась огромная, гигантская волна, точно стратоскрёб в перспективе; океан стал неотделим от шторма. Они утонут. Не доедут. Инвесторы не сочтут трагическую смерть — оправданием отсутствия. Три часа в пути никогда не закончатся. Три… Сколько им ещё осталось… _Всего лишь… Но хранилища — легенда? Нет, ваши взгляды мне очень близки. В руины исчезнувших цивилизаций легко поверить, сколько их было на веку только нашей цивилизации, но скрытые силы, разумные камни, вода, огонь, сама вселенная, космос, а-ха-ха, отдают душком не самой хорошей фантастики. И вы говорили, что со мной заскучаете насмерть. Простите, это тоже была шутка._

Блейк хотел откинуться на спинку сидения, но вжался в него. Волны снова накренили корпус. По стеклу сползала льдистая пена, пушистая от налипшего снега.

— Так ты боишься воды, — вдруг съязвил Тесситер.

— Двадцатиметровой воды, сэр, я бы на вашем месте как минимум опасался, — захлебнулся Блейк. — Напомните, почему шаттл не смог сесть прямо в…

— Потому что, Джеффри, Акватор проклятая Богом планета, я бы предпочёл её уничтожить, будь у меня такая возможность. Но _увы_ , — Тесситер обречённо вздохнул, но не так, как обычно, с толикой разочарования в голосе. В этот раз он загрустил. Хоть что-то во Вселенной он ненавидит больше, чем Джона и большую часть Гипериона, — _в прошлый раз_ я случайно сыграл на повышение акций одной местной компании, очень маленькой, а не наоборот, вот просто галочку не там поставил. Теперь Аншин лидер среди биомедицинских разработок и активно развивается что на Акваторе, что на Эдене-5, что даже у нас под носом, в Гиперионе. Их капитализация взлетела, они монополисты на рынке, все шприцы Быстрого здоровья — их продукция. Чтоб они утопли в своих резервуарах с нерождёнными младенцами, сволочи. А на другой стороне планеты, опять же, из-за меня, Маливан построили свою штаб-квартиру и активно внедряют нашу разработку для работы в условиях огромного давления водной толщи. У них плохое оружие, ужасное, отвратительное, годится только растапливать камин, а у меня даже не настоящий! но инженеры у них… ну, неплохие. Недурные. Не то, что наши. Не благодари за инсайт. И если я узнаю, что ты — миноритарный акционер кого-то из них, Джимми… 

Блейк нахмурился. Насмешливый взгляд мистера Тесситера пришпорил Блейка к сидению:

— Так что, привыкай: здесь никто не пользуется воздушным сообщением. Всем плескаться в штормах нравится и разглядывать рифы на подводных маглевах. Они сливаются в цветную кашу, но кто я такой, чтобы осуждать чьи-то вкусы? Нравится и нравится, Джону на моём столе с девочками чпокаться тоже нравится. — Блейк поморщился. — Предупреждая твой вопрос, и чтобы не напрягать твой парализованный речевой центр лишний раз, мой ты хороший, водички испугался, хи-хи, — я понятия не имею, почему инженеры смогли обезопасить надводные пути сообщения, но подводные — нет. Течения их так ужаснули, холод, голод, я не знаю. Океан с ними поговорил, может быть. Мне всё равно. Я согласился прилететь сюда с тобой в составе… «делегации»? Как называется то, куда мы едем?.. Так вот. Согласился только потому, что я хочу крем для рук с юзу, пудру с юзу и в онсен. С юзу. Мой терапевт уверил, что моей спине не повредит хорошая минеральная ванна, сырая рыба и, эм, деловые встречи в необычных обстановках под фонариками, в общем, я составлю нам с тобой, Джеффри, небольшую культурно-просветительную программу.

Гарольд кинул спасательный круг. Джеффри схватился.

— А что такое юзу…

— Может быть тебя ещё и в онсены сводить, а? Суши накормить? Что такое донбури рассказать, комиксы местные показать, про мисо и свадьбу пошутить? — Гарольд постучал пальцами по подлокотникам своего сидения и в один шаг пересел к Джеффри. — Ты действительно боишься шторма так сильно? Джефф, не молчи.

Джеффри честно ответил «Да, Гарольд» и аккуратно добавил, но не без издёвки, что где-то далеко в небе, но совсем близко к огромным волнам, сверкает гроза.

— Так ты мне решил отплатить за психологическую поддержку?.. — опешил Гарольд. — Ты до сих пор обижаешься на меня за?..

— Да.

— Ну что за ребячество… Ты же не клерк, а крупная рыбка в нашем корпоративном аквариуме.

— А кто тогда Джон?

— Прекрати мне мстить, я не бываю с тобой _настолько_ язвительной гадюкой.

— И всё-таки?

— Давай задумаемся над иерархией морского дна. Медузы умные, ведь у них нет мозгов, следовательно, они не могут ошибаться. Морские звёзды, камбалы, мелкие рыбёшки и планктон просто живут свои ничтожные жизенки, не мешают никому и за ними даже приятно наблюдать! Но в тёмной толще обязательно скрывается кто-нибудь уродливый, самая уродливая рыба — удильщик, выглядит как Идзука Катагава,и тоже носит фонарик. Но назвать Джона удильщиком всё равно что назвать меня извращенцем.

Джеффри хотел придать голосу укоризны, но голос дрогнул и получился нервный смешок:

— Гарольд.

— Хорошо, я извращенец. Так лучше?

— А поезд не сорвёт с рельса?.. Точно?

— Нет, конечно. Идзука океан продаст Пандоре, если я случайно утону по пути на встречу с его акционерами. Маглевы построены Маливан. И нет, я не буду рассказывать, почему ситуация такая, какая она есть. Ты и так знаешь эту историю. — Но Джеффри хотел послушать её снова, причём эту часть ещё не слышал. Ему не потребовалось даже открыть рот: его естество соткано из любопытства, и Гарольд всем насупившимся видом показал, что _так и быть, но только один раз и обязательно в последний, такие уж обстоятельства, тебе нужно подольше не думать о волнах в дальнем океане, они такие огромные, что Мейнленд становится похож на континент, ведь их высота 150 метров, да, да, не шутки_. — В прошлый раз я остановился на Арашигаве, куда мой отец привёз меня ещё мальчиком, чтобы показать ужасы местного образа жизни. Он соврал. Устрицы были вкусные, но…


End file.
